I'm Angry On You!
by Divyaa26
Summary: Nothing To Summerize! Just peep in to Know about..Written from heart..To reach your heart..Thanks :) R And R..


**_AN : A Short Piece of Writing..From Heart..:)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A Young Girl Sitting on her bed Holding some Scrabby papers which Contained A message for Someone...Which was Never Delievered to that person...She Held the Page in her Hand.._**

 ** _Dear Daadu ,_**

 ** _Daadu , I'm so Angry On You! So Angry ; I Won't Talk To You Now Even If You Come Back...Kitni der se apko bula rahi hu..Aap aate hi nahi Ho..Kab se wait kar rahi hu..lekin aap aaoge hi nahi na.._**

 ** _That day When We were Coming back from The Garden ; When You Bought Me Ice Cream..It Was So Yummy..So tasty! But Daadu I'm Still Angry On You.._**

 ** _Papa Once Told Me That When I Was Born You Were the Happiest person...You Came In Between you were on duty..With so many Officers and Police Uncles That Hospital Staff Got Scared..Hehehe...But Daadu I'm Still Angry On You.._**

 ** _When You Took Me in Your Arms for The First Time, I was So Small ; New Borned Baby..And You Said That I Was You Christmas Gift that Santa Gave you...I Felt So Happy When Papa told me about this...but Daadu I'm still Angry On You..._**

 ** _You Used To Love Me So Much..You Used To Hold My little palm in your palm and Make Me Walk...You remember na, How many times I Used Fall..But You Always Made Me To Stand again on My Feet..You Used to Hold me in your arms and Dance Along To Make Me happy...But Daadu I'm Still Angry On You..._**

 ** _You Remember When I Was In Play Group and That Rahul Pushed me Down And I got Hurt on my knee...And I was crying so much...You came running to me And Took me In You arms and Took Me to Doctor Uncle...I Was Crying so much when they were cleaning my wound..And When You held my tight..I Saw The Pain Which Was Hundread Times more in Your Eyes...I Saw Your Eyes getting watery...Because I Was Crying..Daadu You Love Me So Much...But Daadu I'm still Angry On You..._**

 ** _And My 5th Birthday , You Got Sooo Many balloons,chocolates and a biggg fattt brown coloured Teddy Bear for Me..And Papa Bought Me Red coloured Dress...Daadu You Remember Na When Bhaiya spilled Juice On My Teddy By Mistake..I Got so Angry And I bitted His hand with my teeth...Hehe...That Was My Dear Teddy..Which Was Given by My Dearest Daadu..:) But Daadu, I'm Still Angry On You..._**

 ** _1st standerd Annual Day - Speech Competition..I Gave Speech About My Superhero - My Daadu..When I Stepped On The stage I Got so scared..So Many People..Watching Me..I Got So Scared..Just When I Saw You Sitting In The 1st row..smiling at me..You were Smiling at me and I started Smiling..I Gave Such a wonderful Speech Na Daadu...I Came First! Hehehe I Was constantly looking at you while giving speech..and Look , I Won! You were so happy.._**

 ** _...But Daadu I'm Still Angry On You._**

 ** _One Night Suddenly You fell ill...Papa Said that You will get well very very soon...I Used to come to visit you in the hospital..You Looked so weak Daadu..Doctor Uncle Used to give you so many injections..I Used to hold your hand Tightly and ask, Daadu Is It Paining? Doctor Uncle Please do it slowly na..Its Hurting My Daadu..and You Used to just smile at me.._**

 ** _Daadu I remember well, That day you told me that you will come back Home and We'll go to garden and eat ice cream..And the very next day, When I woke up Everybody was crying..It rained so heavy outside And I Was so scared Daadu..I Came Running out to the hall and saw you..You Were Sleeping...I Wanted to come to you and wake you up..I was getting so scared Due to the rain outside..I Wanted your Hug daadu..I Was Coming To You When Papa stopped Me.._**

 ** _Papa Were Crying..Mummy Was crying..Daadi was crying loudly...I Don't know why they were crying..instead of that They should have been happy na That You came back to home..Now We can go to the garden and You have to bring me ice cream that You Promised Me...Suddenly few uncles and papa lifted you up on their shoulders and Started walking away..Daadu Where Are You Going? And Alone? Wait for me Daadu let me wear my shoes and I'll come along with you holding your hand...Daadu?_**

 ** _You Went away na...Without Taking me with you...Thats Why I'm Angry On You.._**

 ** _After You Went I Used to ask everybody at home, that When Will Daadu come Back? I want to talk to him..Nobody used to answer me back..I Thought to Wait.._**

 ** _I Even Went to Your Police station..To See If You are working there..I asked Police Uncle..Is My Daadu Here? ACP Pradyuman..My Daadu..But Police Uncle too just Nodded and kept his hand on my head.._**

 ** _Then One Day I Purposefuly Fell down and got myself injured..And Started Crying Loudly..So That You come Running To Me and Take me in your arms..I Cried Loudly..Papa , Mummy , Daadi , Bhaiya..Everybody Came running To Me..But I Was Looking for You.. You to come and hold me...But did not come Daadu...Thats Why I'm Angry On You Daadu.._**

 ** _I'm Still Waiting For You To Come..._**

 ** _Please come back Na Daadu..I Miss You.._**

 ** _And I Won't Be Ever Angry On You...I'll Be A good Girl..I Promise..I'll Do my homework on Time..I'll Eat On Time ; I'll sleep on Time..I Promise.._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU DAADU..I LOVE YOU SO MUCH..._**

 ** _\- Purvi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _With this She Kept the letter aside and Somebody Knocked the door..She opened it..And Found her Daadi.._**

 ** _" Purvi..Beta Cm'on Get ready..Its Your Wedding Today..Hurry Up.."_**

 ** _" Yes Daadi..."_**

 ** _She closed the door..And Took the photo frame Hanging on the wall and Placed it In her Bag which She Was taking with her..And Also the letter..Before closing the bag She Glanced at the Photo and Said..._**

 ** _" I Love You Daadu..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading..:)_**

 ** _Stay Happy and Keep smiling!_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
